


Sauce on the stove

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes is busy preparing supper for his boy, musing on the perfection of his life. His perfectly planned life. Until the one thing he hadn't planned on decides to come home early. And once more his plans are changed.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Sauce on the stove

Reyes was precise in every aspect of his life. Every moment planned with at least two back up plans if things turned. It was how he had survived so long. How he escaped his life back in the milky way and ended up here. Shadow king of Kadara. He had everything he'd ever wished and hoped for. Including two and a half days off. Which he planned to spend here at his home.

If he let anyone in it they would see Reyes's precision showed itself here as well. Not a speck of dust anywhere. All the furniture placed precisely. Even the kitchen was perfect even though he was in the middle of fixing supper. Not a speck of flour remained from the making of pasta and bread. The big pot of sauce he was currently stirring didn't dare splatter a drop onto him or the stove. Everything in his life was perfect. Everything was planned in advance. 

"Honey, I'm home." Okay, one thing had not be planned. He smiled but didn't turn from his task as he heard the door close and Scott set down his bag.  
"Does that belong there?" Scott mumbled something under his breath he couldn't quite hear but he did hear the bedroom door open and close. "One day you'll do that without me saying anything."  
"And deprive you of the joy?" Scott crossed the room to wrap his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Making your biotics some food. You're early."  
"Those extra men you sent were very helpful. Got finished faster then we figured. Got teased by my crew a lot less than I figured too. You almost done?"  
"You don't rush perfection, baby." He could have stayed like they were forever but he knew two things that would prevent that. One, Scott would keep bugging him until he fed him. He always was so hungry after a day out in the field. And two, his nose was no longer just smelling garlic and spices. His boy hadn't showered before coming home.

"My love, you stink."  
"Ouch. I haven't been home in two months and that's one of the first things you say to me?"  
"I promised never to lie to you again. Sometimes the truth hurts." Smell or not, he turned his head so he could kiss Scott's cheek. "You can have what I made you in the fridge if you promise to take it to the bathroom and take a shower. And after that, a nap. You probably need it and supper's still a couple hours away."

"You made me something." Scott let go of him and opened the fridge. "Ooo, a sandwich. A big sandwich. What would you have done with it if I wasn't early?"  
"Midnight snack for you. Now take your sandwich and get your smelly self out of my kitchen."  
"Yes, dear." Scott kissed his cheek before listening to him. He smiled. Scott had definitely not been part of his plans. At least falling in love with him hadn't been.

Falling for what would become the greatest hope for the Initiative was not something someone who wanted to stay in the shadows should have done. But he had. He had no control over it either. Walking into that bar, he'd been prepared to hate the little boy pretending he could fill his daddy's shoes. He'd walked into that bar and saw Scott standing at the bar and almost tripped over his own feet coming down the stairs. Before he even said a word to him, he wanted him.

He didn't know how bad though. He thought it would be fun to screw around with him. Corrupt the Initiative's golden boy a little. Maybe make him see the leaders weren't what they seem. But Scott had already seen it for himself. And had mouthed off at them too. Scott didnt need his help, he remembered, taking a taste of the sauce before adding more garlic. Scott was no one's puppet. He was his own man. He was his own sweet boy.

"Reyes." Scott touched his arm, startling him, causing him to drop the spoon, splattering his previously immaculate stove with dots of sauce. "Oops."  
"Since when are you so quiet?"  
"Since you were staring into space and didn't hear me calling your name from the living room. House isn't that big. What were you thinking about?" Reyes studied the dots of sauce. There was something there. "Reyes."

"Thinking about you." He turned down the stove before wrapping his arms around Scott.   
"Me? I'm flattered."  
"Thinking how you ruined every one of my careful plans."  
"And now I'm insulted."  
"No", he laughed. "I meant it in the best possible way. You made me better. In every way."  
"I'd say same but I was already pretty awesome."  
"Be honest with me for a second."  
"Uh oh", Scott teased, playfully bopping his nose with his finger. "That's your serious face."

"After Meridian-"  
"I don't like thinking about Meridian. You know this."  
"If I wasn't waiting outside those doors for you. If there wasn't an us to come back to.  
"Reyes", Scott sighed, putting his head on his shoulder.   
"If you knew Sara would be okay. That she would survive what the Archon had done. Would you have come out that door?"

"Yes. I mean maybe. I dont know. I was so tired. So fucking exhausted. We'd won. I had done my job. Did what dad had left me to accomplish. Sara never would've... But she was out of it until we were almost at the door. Maybe not. I do remember thinking if I didn't come out that door you would come in after me. "  
"I would have too. I spent the couple days you were unconscious in med bay outside it. No one was allowed in. Lexi is scary. I watched her turn away Tann. Very scary lady."  
"You should see her with a needle."

Scott kissed his neck.  
"I love you. I'm glad I had you to come back to."  
"You'll always have me. Marry me?"  
"What?" Scott lifted his head and studied him. "Really? Thought you'd have something more elaborate planned."  
"I do." Tomorrow night. Where they shared their second kiss. But he realized it couldn't be more perfect than right now. "I did. Had a speech and everything. But I can save it for later. Because I've realized something. You are the splattered pasta sauce on my stove."  
"No, I am human and confused."

"You are the chaos in my perfectly planned life. The one thing I never saw coming. The one thing I can't live without. You make me better. Make me relax and take time off. I would have everything without you. I would have nothing without you." Scott pulled him close, kissing him. "Was that a yes?"  
"Of course it's a yes, you silly man. Though I thought you were saving the speech?"  
"Made that one up on the spot." He thought about it. "Think it's actually better than the one I planned."  
"You got that from staring at pasta sauce?"  
"Guess so."  
"Uh huh. Speaking of said sauce, can it be left alone for a bit now?"  
"It could be. Why", he asked, already knowing the answer.   
"We need to celebrate our engagement. Last one to the bedroom cleans the dishes after supper." Scott let go of him and ran for the bedroom. He slowly walked after him, chuckling and shaking his head. What was the point? He always cleaned the dishes anyway.


End file.
